Retaking Lost Ground/Transcript
Cutscene March 11, 1943, 0820 hrs 9 miles east of Toujane Sunny, light winds, 87 F At 0600, men from the 44th Reconnaissance Regiment were sent to observe the enemy in Toujane. They've reported no enemy armor or towed guns in the area, so we're moving in with Crusader Tanks to retake the town. The brigade commander says this will give us a decisive advantage over their troops, but given the lack of room to maneuver in that town, it might just end up being a bloody liability. Sgt. John Davis 7th Armoured Division Gameplay Lost Ground Toujane, Tunisia March 11, 1943 The player controls as Sgt. John Davis, who is riding on a Crusader tank along with the other soldiers. Two of them are talking about Norman. Soldier: You hear that Norman has been sent home? Soldier: Lucky bastard. Soldier: That "lucky bastard" lost his leg! Soldier: Well at least he's out of this bleeding desert. The tanks continue down the road, until the first tank in line gets destroyed by a FlaK 88. Soldier: Gordon Benett! What was that!? Soldier: Flak 88 dead ahead! Get off the tank! MacGregor: Flank that 88! Go! The player and the others began fighting off the German soldiers ambushing them. They must also eliminate the 88 crew. There is an MG42 up ahead. Soldier: MG42! Use your smoke grenade! The player could either throw a smoke grenade or just simply flank the machine gun position then finish off the machine gunner with the SMG. MacGregor: Tommy! Disable that flak with your explosives and let's go! Tommy: Alright Mac! I'm on it! Tommy begins planting explosives on the 88, which later destroyed it. MacGregor: Oi! Look there! Jerries on the roof of that building! Tom: I think they're using it as a forward observation point! MacGregor: Tom is right! The Jerries are using that building as a forward O.P. We've got to capture it. Davis and the others began clearing the area of German soldiers. A German soldier kicks down the ladder. After clearing the area of opposing forces, one of the player's allies puts up the ladder again. The group climbs over it. There is a Gewehr 43 on a crate. The player could pick it up if they wish. The group drops down on a hay cart, mantle over a low wall and advance to the next 88. There are more German soldiers in the alleyway. The squad take out the enemies here. After some small fighting, they reached to the next 88, with an MG42 above it. Soldier: There's another 88! The squad eliminates the gun crew, and the machine gunner. An Opel Blitz loaded with German soldiers arrives in the scene. Soldier: Jerries in that truck! Coming this way! The player and squad begins opening fire at the other German soldiers. They go to a street, but there is a Panzer II, until two Crusader tanks begin assisting the player and the squad. Soldier: Look out it's a tank! MacGregor: Oi! Those are our tanks! Hurry lads! Our tanks are waiting for us to clear the 88s! The first tank in line destroys the Panzer. The tanks go to the alley and into another street. However, two German soldiers with Panzerschrecks are seen in the distance. Soldier: Jerry with a Panzerschreck! The enemy soldiers destroy the second tank. Soldier: The bastard destroyed our tank! The squad begins clearing the alley, and end up with another 88. Soldier: 88! Take out the crew! Soldier: Grenade it! The squad take out the 88 crew. After clearing the 88, the tank continues down the path until 2 more German soldiers with Panzerschrecks destroy it. MacGregor: Damn! They got her! We'll have to finish this without any tank support, lads! The squad clears out all opposing forces in their path. They ended up with the last 88. Soldier: 88! We've got to capture it! Davis and his allies clear out the area of German soldiers, including the 88. MacGregor: Davis, some Fritz are holed up in the mosque! Let's get the bastards! The group begins clearing and capturing the mosque. After capturing it, they are told to regroup on the balcony. If the player waits for a while. MacGregor: Into the mosque! On the double! The squad regroup on the balcony. MacGregor: No time to rest lads! Let's secure the area! We've got to be ready for any counterattacks! The German soldiers begin launching the counterattack. The team defends the mosque. MacGregor shows up. Soldier: Our reinforcements have arrived! Soldier: We've got the bastards on the run! Don't let up! The reinforcements finish off the remaining enemies. Some of them are retreating. MacGregor: Tell Rommel you've been beat by the boys of the 7th Armored! Soldier: And come back any time, you Jerry bastards! We'll be waiting for you! The tanks and carriers continue scanning the area for any remaining enemies. MacGregor: Looks like that's the last of the huns, eh Davis? The level ends.